runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Skyguardians
SkyGuardians is a world wide, social clan where players of all levels are welcome. Members are motivated, friendly, happy and helpful. Skyguardians' members are often found wandering world 66 chasing shooting stars, at evil trees, hunting penguins, doing a dung, playing stealing creations, killing bosses and other various activitys. 'Our Aim:' Our aim is to bring fellow Runescape players together into a tight-knit community where they can skill, kill and chill with people from all around the world. With a community comes the ability to both receive and provide knowledge and skills to and from fellow clanmates. We strive to make SkyGuardians as clean and calm as possible, where people can feel welcome, ask for help, make new friendships, have a good laugh, and just hang out. 'Applying:' There is only two requirments to join SkyGuardians. 1. Is to read the clan rules carfully and thoroughly twice before posting your application. 2. Is to post and application on our current thread. ~ You may find the application, along with the infomation on where to post it here 'Clan rules:' 1. Clan members are expected to follow all Jagex rules at all times. 2. We don’t expect you to like everyone, but we all need to get along. 3. While most of our members are older, not all of them are. Obscene language, flaming, and arguing must be kept at a minimum. 4. There will be no begging, gold games, or spamming in clan chat and no hosting or botting accepted from any of our clan members. 5. Do not ask for promotions. 6. Respect and obey those in leadership positions. 7. Don’t forget that real life comes before Runescape. 8. Citadel participation each week is strongly encouraged, and meeting cap at least one week a month is required. 9. Check clan page and forum thread regularly. 10. Most importantly of all, have a great time Runescaping! (Add this line in your application, where it asks if you've read the rules.) 'Anti-Hosting' As a clan, We are 100% against Hosting. This includes, but isn't limited to; *Flower Games *Seal Games *Plate spinning *Dicing *and any other form of hosting. We have been seen going around world 66 as a clan, riding our horses, filling the grand Exchange with our flowers and placing our cannons in our efforts to make w66 an anti hosting world. 'Events:' Skyguardians hold many various events, some skilling, some Bossing, Chilling, Citadel, Clan Member Auctions, Drop partys, Holliday Events (e.g, Halloween costume contest) and variouse ot her events. We hold 2 events each day so all timezones are accounted for, with other major events at various times Times, dates and wat event can be found on our off-site rs forum calender 'Citadel:' We currently have a tier 7 citadel and a very proud of it. Our Citadel is a reflection of our clan's strengths, unity, pride, and as such it is our main objective. The citadel belongs to everyone so regular contribution is strongly encouraged. For those who like a bit of company, there are events held weekly. 'Contribution: ' Contribute enough to the clan resource pool and you will receive a message in your chatbox telling you that you have earned a clan ring. You can collect your ring from the Quartermaster. The Quartermaster will give you the uncharged ring. Charge the ring by using it on a skill plot. Your ring will then give you bonus experience when you train that skill on the surface. The amount of bonus experience is dependent on your level in that skill and the tier of the skill plot you have attuned it to. 'Fealty:' Each build tick you can earn fealty with your clan for contributing resources. If you contribute enough resources then your fealty will increase and you will earn a bonus to all XP gained whilst skilling within the Citadel. You can have up to 3 ranks of fealty which will provide you with a 15% XP bo 99 fming.png|skyguardians supporting 99 99hp.png|skyguardians support anti crashin corp.png|anti crashing corp enjoying cit.png|enjoying citadel too much gainst anti gamblingour efforts a.png|our efforts on anti crashing ost for each rank you gain. You become eligible for clan fealty once you have gained a clan ring. Fealty also adjusts the appearance of your Clan cloak, showing off decorative stars for the fealty rank that you currently have. RIGHT CLICK ON IT FOR BONUS EXP YOU CAN SPEND ON ANY SKILL ' 'Clan Avatars: We have 3 avatars, each with three diffrent buffs. Our Nature avatar has: Our Water avatar has: our Fire avatar has: TBA 'Ranking System:' TBA The Team: TBA Credits: Written by: *Mokimoki4 / Nine News *Princess sg Category:Clans Category:Community Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Help Clan Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Active Clan